Shapiro Family
The 'Shapiro Family'is mostly a French family, but also part Spanish and English. The family consists of James, Greg, Rose, Miranda, Claudia, Raphael, Maria, Charlotte, Amy. Veronica Monique and Marcus. The family is located around parts of the world. Some of the family (Greg, Claudia and Maria) live in France, whilst others (Miranda, Raphael, Charlotte and Amy) live fairly close to Millard High, but only one member, Raphael, attends it. James Shapiro James is the father of Raphael, Charlotte and Amy, the husband of Miranda, the brother of Greg, the son of Rose and the uncle of Maria. He is currently at sea, and was for the past 13 years. He, however, was supposed to come home a month after he left, but never did. Since then, Miranda has been very worried, and most of the family assume he is dead, Raphael and Miranda being the only two who still think he's alive. Miranda Shapiro Miranda is the mother of Raphael, Amy and Charlotte, the aunt of Maria, and the wife of James. Since James is never at home, Miranda tends to be extremely worried and scared, causing Raphael to calm her down most of the time. Raphael Shapiro See also: Raphael Shapiro Raphael is the eldest of the Shapiro siblings. He, because his father is no longer able to be at home, is the only boy in his household, so he tries to help out his mother as much as he can. He is the only member of his family attending Millard High. Charlotte Shapiro Charlotte Shapiro is the middle child. She is the daughter of James and Miranda, the niece of Greg and Claudia, the sister of Amy and Raphael and the cousin of Maria. She is thirteen. She likes to read a lot and is very shy, but she is also rather active. She loves to occasionally go out for a jog, and her mother is very happy that she would help occupy Amy. She likes to be called Charlie. Amy Shapiro Amy is the youngest of the Shapiro siblings. She is twelve years old, but acts more like she is ten. (Raphael refers to her as a child.) She loves to be outside and doing some sort of activity all the time. She has bags of energy, so much that her mother struggles to find enough entertainment for her. Rose Shapiro Rose is the mother of James and Greg, and the grandmother of Raphael, Maria, Charlotte and Amy. She is known to be extremely fancy with what she wears, and is very picky when having to take her grandchildren to formal occasions. However, she is still a loving grandmother, and loves seeing her family. Maria Shapiro Maria is the daughter of Claudia and Greg, the niece of James and Miranda, and the cousin of Charlotte, Amy and Raphael. She doesn't enjoy sports, but loves to take a walk. She is seventeen and she does not want her eighteenth birthday to come. Maria tends to get on better with her cousin Raphael more than anyone else, even though they live in two different countries. She's sometimes referred to as Marie. Claudia Shapiro Claudia is the wife or Greg and the mother of Maria. She thinks of her husband as no less than an idiot, but strangely hasn't divorced him. She cares very much about fashion and hopes to be famous, but the only thing she is known for is having a very strange eye colour. She is very different to her sweet and modest daughter. Greg Shapiro Greg is the husband of Claudia, the brother of James, the uncle of his kids, and the father of Maria. He is mainly known as a klutz and a failure by Claudia, but Maria treats him as best as she can when he returns home from work. He loves to see his nieces and nephew, and enjoys seeing Amy run excitedly around the garden when they visit France. Veronica Monique Shapiro Veronica Monique is a deceased member of the Shapiro family. It is unknown how she died, but she died in the year 1986. She kept a diary with entries up to September 29th 1986, and half of the entry is missing. Also discovered along with the diary was an old 1986 yearbook, with a picture of Veronica Monique in it. She looks a lot like Charlotte. Marcus Shapiro Marcus is the only supernatural person in the Shapiro family. The only people who knew about him were James, Greg and Rose. He and Raphael were involved in an incident when Raphael was 15, but Raphael doesn't remember anything about it. There are rumours that Marcus is James and Greg's brother, but those rumours have never been proven, no one who wants to find out has ever met Marcus. Marcus doesn't seem to act like he's from this century...... Scenes ShapiroFamilyBannedStory3.png|The family as BannedStory characters. Category:Families Category:Iona123's Characters